A rotary pressure device is being used in a large variety of industry fields, which may directly act as a drill (or drill bit), boring tool, screw or the like, or may be rotated and advanced applying pressure while grasping a component like the above. (A drill, boring tool or the like which may be employed in the rotary pressure device may have a tip as shown in portion A of FIG. 5, so that it may easily pierce into a structure while fragments or the like extracted therefrom may easily get out. Likewise, a screw or the like which may be employed in the rotary pressure device may have a variety of sizes and lengths as shown in FIG. 6, so that it may be appropriately selected and fastened to a structure.)
Particularly, in the medical fields, rotary pressure devices are being widely used for the purpose of boring a hole or fastening a medical screw in a structure within a human body (e.g., bone). For example, the rotary pressure devices are utilized for the purpose of boring a hole in a structure within a human body so that a medicine injection device (not shown) or a test device (not shown) may penetrate into the structure; fixing or reinforcing a broken bone by means of a medical screw in a replantation surgery for fracture repair; or fastening an orthodontic screw within a mouth. A tip of the rotary pressure device may function itself as a drill, boring tool, screw or the like, or the drill, boring tool, screw or the like may be attached to the tip. However, since the rotary pressure devices have been conventionally controlled only by manual sense of an operator or empirical numerical values, they have frequently caused fatal accidents (e.g., fatal medical accidents in which a brain of a patient is damaged) when the operator makes a mistake or is inexperienced. Further, this has led surgeons to perform surgery with excessive caution, so that surgical time tends to be extremely prolonged.
Meanwhile, although the rotary pressure devices are widely used in the fields other than the medical fields, they may also cause serious accidents due to misoperation. For example, when a rotary pressure device and a screw is used to fasten the parts of a pressure vessel, a problem may occur in which the rotary pressure device causes the screw to reach a depth that should not be exceeded and damage the internal structure of the pressure vessel, so that cracks may be created in the pressure vessel to increase the possibility of explosion thereof.
Therefore, the inventor(s) now present an electrically controllable rotary pressure device which is able to prevent medical accidents, has availability in various other industry fields, and also has additional capabilities, as well as a method for controlling the rotary pressure device.